1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service collaboration device, a service collaboration method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Background Art
In general, when constructing a system using a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA), collaboration among subsystems constituting the system is established in accordance with an enterprise service bus (ESB). For example, JP 2010-9218A discloses a system in which collaboration among a plurality of subsystems is established in accordance with the ESB.
However, in the system disclosed in JP 2010-9218A, when a part of the subsystems stops due to the occurrence of a failure, processing requests transmitted from other subsystems in operation may be stalled. In this case, after the failure is fixed, it is necessary to process the stalled processing requests in addition to normal processing requests that are routinely issued. Here, the stalled processing requests are processed within the range of what is left of the normal processing capacity. Therefore, an enormous amount of time is required to resolve the stalled processing requests.
This problem of stalled processing requests may be addressed by providing extra resources in anticipation of the stalled processing requests, and by making up a deficiency in the resources after the processing requests start to stall. For example, JP 2008-40718A and JP 2010-3121A disclose systems in which extra resources are provided in advance by preparing a plurality of servers.
More specifically, JP 2008-40718A discloses a load distribution control system that, upon receiving a request from a client, transfers the request to one of the plurality of prepared servers in which the number of requests standing by for responses is smaller than a threshold value.
On the other hand, JP 2010-3121A discloses a data transfer system that, upon receiving data to be processed from a data transmission device, determines a server to which the data to be processed should be transferred based on the operating statuses of the plurality of prepared servers and the status of a network.
However, the systems disclosed in JP 2008-40718A and JP2010-3121A are costly because they secure a large amount of resources in reserve at any time in preparation for failures. On the other hand, although the aforementioned action of making up a deficiency in the resources after the processing requests start to stall can solve the problem of cost, it renders the system operations unstable until the resources are augmented.
Incidentally, JP 2011-113267A discloses a configuration management system that changes a system configuration using resources of a data center in a cloud environment based on the status of prediction of the load on services. The configuration of the system disclosed in JP 2011-113267A is thought to solve the above problems of high cost and unstable operations.
However, in the system described in JP 2011-113267A, the operator is required to search for a snapshot of an appropriate system configuration based on the status of prediction of the load and to adopt the system configuration based on the snapshot obtained through the search. Hence, for example, if the operator does not have much operational experience, it may be troublesome for the operator to search for and adopt a system configuration, and moreover, the operator may adopt an inappropriate system configuration.